1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan blades and, more particularly, to a deformation-protective wooden fan blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular fan blades for ceiling fans may be molded from hard plastics, or made of metal or wood. Wooden fan blades are most invited on the market for the advantage of the friendly quality of their wooden fiber pattern. In order to prevent curving of the blade body in longitudinal direction, a wooden fan blade has the wooden fibers extended substantially in parallel to the longitudinal axis of the blade body. However, this arrangement cannot prohibit the blade body from curving in transverse direction. Further, a wooden fan blade may break or split between fiber bundles due to a severe temperature or moisture change, causing the blade body to fall from the housing of the ceiling fan during rotary motion of the ceiling fan.